


Stubborn Refusal

by Elf_Lord_Elphias



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Golden Goddesses, Hyrulian Goddesses, honestly just a little thing I typed up in 2 hours at like 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Lord_Elphias/pseuds/Elf_Lord_Elphias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Distant Nebula was always silent whenever the Goddesses would group. This plane of existence, the plane that mortals call "heaven", always moulded itself to the needs of the three it inhabited. It was as if it were alive, obedient and conscious to the needs of the deities. And right now, they needed to discuss a matter they'd never before heard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Refusal

When the last of the Chosen Bearers pass on to the afterlife, it was a ritual that the Golden Goddesses would gather to mourn before reincarnating the spirits to repeat the everlasting cycle. This ritual would last millennia, doomed to repeat over and over until the end of time itself.

The Distant Nebula was always silent whenever the Goddesses would group. This plane of existence, the plane that mortals call "heaven", always moulded itself to the needs of the three it inhabited. It was as if it were alive, obedient and conscious to the needs of the deities. And right now, they needed to discuss a matter they'd never before heard of.

"He refuses to die."

It was the one with vibrant locks of autumn green, tattoos of emerald and clothed in the forest that had spoken. Speaking an ethereal tongue that mortals couldn't hope to comprehend let alone understand, the deity of courage needn't say this aloud. She was well aware that the two others knew about this stubborn refusal. She said it as a statement, a conversation starter rather than an exclamation of disbelief.

The one with hair like ocean waves, piercing eyes and clothes of the sky spoke up. "The Hero of Time has been robbed of everything," she says, ever so level-headed. "Robbed of innocence, robbed of recognition and reward for his actions. Now that he has fulfilled his destiny and slain Din's Chosen, he is robbed of purpose. Surely he yearns for death."

"He refuses to die," the one in green repeated.

The one with vermilion eyes, flaming hair and clothes made of fire was silent for a moment. Nothing in this plane of existence disturbed them. Gravity and time were both meaningless here. "...Can we allow this?"

The deity of courage inclined her head. "He has fulfilled his destiny well. The land of Hyrule owes him a great debt that will never be repaid."

The one of wisdom only frowned. "But we do not. We owe nothing to the Hero."

"He is the one with the Hero's spirit. It is but one request."

"A request to evade death."

"Surely we could allow it. You have seen all he's done. He deserves a reward."

"It is not our position to reward him."

"Is it not? He is a Chosen Bearer of the Triforce. It is our duty to watch over them."

"Have we not been watching? We made a vow never to meddle with the cycle of life and death."

The Goddess of Power only shook her head at the wise one's insistence. "We will not be making him immortal," she said. "We are merely postponing his death. He wishes to teach the next Chosen Bearer of Courage to ensure that Ganondorf be vanquished. He is making sure that Hyrule will not crumble."

"That is not a decision he can make. One cannot cheat death simply to ensure the survival of a kingdom."

"It is not just the survival of one kingdom. It is the survival of the world. We all know that my Chosen Bearer only seeks to use the Triforce for his own evil desires. We have seen it many times. Surely we can make one exception for this, Nayru."

The wise one was silent.

"...he will not be permitted to walk amongst the living in the form he once took," she said after a pregnant pause. "I will allow him to stay on the mortal plane, but only as a corpse. A husk of his former self. It is after he has trained the new Hero sufficiently, that he must die."

The Goddesses of Courage and Power nodded.


End file.
